


What to Expect When Your Father's a Pillar

by Arachniphobia16



Series: Pillarverse [2]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Attack of the OCs!, Author has self-esteem issues, Complicated Story, Family Bonding, Friendship, Humor, Romance eventually but I suck at it, Sappy Fluff, Tags Are Fun, Viore is a potty mouth, angst but not as much as before, insane character, okay i'm done, yes the elements are characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachniphobia16/pseuds/Arachniphobia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up three years after Grá, Dílseacht, Cairdeas leaves off, Mavis and the gang search for answers and take the opportunity to learn as much as they can about the other Pillars and the Elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania or any of the characters of that universe. I do own my own little OCs!**

 

It had been three long years since the events of Sorry Night, the Vours, the gate, and the battle the Pillars had fought that had cost them everything in the end. Three years of research and desperate digging through old books and libraries, searching for the tiniest shred of truth. Ruthaven worked tirelessly beside Griffin to free Dracula from his stone prison but Mavis hadn't seen them in weeks. The door to the library remained locked as long as the two were within.

 

Mavis found her comfort in Jonathan and the date for the wedding had long since passed, but the two had decided to wait. They had faith that Dracula would be freed and he deserved to be there when his daughter was married. Johnny traveled to every corner of the world searching for more knowledge that could possibly give them the insight needed to bring the Pillars back.

 

Any monsters within the hotel who had been possessed had been released upon the sealing of the rift as the Vours fled like the cowards they were. No one knew a single shred of information about them and so hunting them would prove fruitless. More secrets that only Dracula could reveal.

 

So many questions and not nearly enough answers. It made Mavis' head spin. She clung to the letter that her mother had given her. Martha had known. Martha had been the only one who knew about everything that her father was and she had accepted it wholeheartedly. She had even accepted that she was not destined to share eternity with Dracula. She had seen the love developing between Inmoon and Dracula and had accepted even that.

 

Mavis wasn't so sure. Inmoon was yet another of her father's secrets and what was it about her that Dracula didn't want anyone to know? She had silver fur which was frightening to see. Silver meant death to werewolves and her pelt was decorated in the poison that killed her own kin. She certainly wasn't friendly, she was so aggressive and haughty in her behavior. But Mavis had seen her actions within the Fearscape and that contradicted everything that she had seen from the silver she-wolf thus far. Mavis just didn't know if these people could be trusted. She didn't know if she could trust Inmoon with her father's heart.

 

It had already been broken and Mavis worried that Inmoon would be careless with that fact.

 

“Mavis!” Frank yelled as he ran toward her. “Mavis come on, Griffin found something!”

 

She leaped from her place at her father's desk, scattering papers as she ran to library and left Frank in the dust. She stood before Griffin in the blink of an eye.

 

“What did you find?!” She yelled.

 

“Wow...” He muttered in surprise. “I think that's a new speed record sweetie.”

 

“What did you find?!” She repeated urgently.

 

“Hold your horses Mavis. I want to wait until everyone gets here before I say anything because there's a lot to sort through and I'm not repeating it.”

 

She growled in frustration and took to pacing the length of the library, running loops along the floor and ceiling. She had already waited three years for any kind of information and now she had to wait even longer. This was her father! Three years was too long to stare at his stone form and dream of old memories, wish that her father would wake and wrap her in his arms again. She had always dreamed of leaving the hotel, leaving her father, but this was different. She always dreamed of coming home to him whenever she pleased.

 

She never wanted him gone and now he was. For three years, and they were the longest three years of her life.

 

Frank stumbled in, gasping for breath as he dragged Eunice behind him. Wanda followed shortly after beside Murray. A few long moments passed before Wayne ran inside carrying a sleep rumpled Jonathan in his arms. Wayne set the, clearly exhausted, human on his feet as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

Johnathan's hair was even more a rumpled mess than it usually was. He stood before everyone in a pair of dirty, ragged pajama pants and let loose a long yawn. The man had only returned that morning from a long trip Griffin had sent him on to retrieve a rare book and Johnny had wanted to get it back to Griffin as quickly as possible. It looked as though Wayne had simply yanked him out of bed and Johnny woke up along the way.

 

Ruthaven was away on business that he had refused to give details on.

 

“Oooookay?” Jonathan drawled sleepily. “Didja fin' som'thin'?” He asked as he rubbed his face vigorously.

 

“Actually, I did.” Griffin answered and Johnny's eyes snapped open, instantly awake.

 

“Enough waiting!” Mavis yelled. “Tell us what you found.” She glared.

 

“Just like her father.” Griffin mumbled.

 

“Calm down Mavy.” Johnny said as he wrapped his arms around her. “Everyone's pretty tired here.”

 

“Oh gods…..” Mavis groaned. “You smell awful.”

 

“Yeah.” Johnny said with a dopey grin. “Definitely due for a fluff n' fold.” He laughed sadly before sniffing himself. “And a shower.” He grimaced. “I used to not mind smelling like this until your dad went and turned me into a neat freak….” He groused.

 

“Alright. Enough, follow me.” Griffin called and the group followed the floating pair of glasses as Griffin walked to the far back of the huge library.

 

He opened the door to a single private study in the back and ushered everyone inside. The room could only be described as chaos. Papers and books lay strewn about the room in haphazard piles but the most shocking thing was the papers pinned to the walls, yards of string connecting the pages and pictures in an imitation of a massive spider's web.

 

“Alright.” Griffin sighed. “Like I said, there's a lot of stuff to sort through.” He said as he ducked and weaved through the strands of red thread.

 

“Everything starts here, with the Pillars and with the Vours.” He said pointing to a picture of Dracula, a list of the names of the Pillars, and a single slip of paper with the word Vours scribbled across it.

 

“The Vours…..well I got exactly zilch on them. But there are a few things that I tracked down that I think may have been about them but I'm not sure.” The strand connecting to the Vours wobbled as Griffin's glasses wandered to a nearby section of the wall. “Here,” He said gesturing with his folded glasses. “we have a mysterious cult written down as a myth, a legend. That's why this took me so long by the way. I'm sifting through fairy tales trying to find a grain of truth and connect them.”

 

He sighed before continuing.

 

“This cult was described as bloodthirsty and cruel. It was said that they worshiped demons or, more often referred to in the texts, the Old Gods. The Old Gods could be summoned through ritual and from what I've gathered demanded blood sacrifice from their followers and the leaders of these cults were said to be vessels of the gods themselves. Sound familiar?”

 

The group nodded.

 

“In fact, _all_ of these cults and stories of witnessed archaic rituals hold remarkable similarity to everything Drac told us about the Vours. Which means that humans used to _worship_ them and even summon them from their own realm and into ours.”

 

The strand wobbled again as he followed it back to it's connection point at the Pillars.

 

“Another consistency with _all_ of these cults and sects is that, in the stories, they were all found to be inherently evil and the various members, followers, and supporters were punished by the current gods of the time. In other words….they were all killed and any detailed record of what they did was destroyed.”

 

“Griffin….are you saying that..?” Wanda stammered with wide eyes.

 

“My theory is that Dracula and the Pillars decided that mass slaughter was the lesser of two evils. To prevent the cult and, therefore, the Vours from spreading the Pillars killed everyone involved and destroyed all of the evidence in a mass cleansing that lasted for an uncountable number of years.”

 

“Okay, that's it. I need coffee or something.” Johnny said as he pushed his palms out in a gesture of surrender.

 

An entire coffee pot was thrust into his hands by Griffin before he returned to his spot and picked up his glasses. Johnny shrugged and took a few long gulps.

 

“Dude!” Johnny exclaimed, staring at the pot with wide eyes. “I'm gonna _die_.” He mumbled before taking another sip.

 

“I needed it strong. I haven't slept in five days.” Griffin rattled off before continuing with his explanation. “That is everything that I dug up that I can _directly_ link to the Vours. Now!” He clapped. “There are a few things that I'm pretty sure are also Vourish things but I'm honestly not sure.” He followed the strand over to another wall littered with pictures and pages. “There are various rumors of villages and cities being home to a dark cult but they're just rumors due tot he fact that they were destroyed very thoroughly.”

 

“In fact.” He said as he pulled a page off the wall and handed it to the group, who passed it around. “I found something _very_ interesting.”

 

“The library at Alexandria?” Johnny muttered in confusion. “What's that got to do with this?”

 

“Well, as you know, and if you don't shut up I'm about to tell you, The Library of Alexandria was and remains the largest collection of knowledge known to the world. Not counting Drac's own library here but I have the feeling that they got their hands on something that they weren't supposed to. I did find rumors of a dark group forming amidst the city, which actually blended in quite well with the paganism that was already the main religion in the city at that time. I couldn't find much but shortly after accounts of this group, the library burned and all information within was lost.”

 

“What makes you think this had anything to do with dad?” Mavis asked as she handed the picture back.

 

“Yeah, no one actually knows _how_ the library was destroyed.” Johnny added. “Some think it was during Caesar’s attack, some say it was the Christians, and some say it was the Muslims.”

 

“Because!” Griffin exclaimed as he lifted up Dracula's journal. “I found this entry, dated at roughly 48 BC. The same date as Caesar’s great siege and the burning of Alexandria, and it specifically states that both Drac _and_ Inmoon were _in_ Alexandria at the time. The journal is very vague about what they were doing but if they were erasing evidence of Vours, they wouldn't have written it down.”

 

A long moment of silence passed as Griffin pinned the photo back to it's place on the wall.

 

“Drac's been waging war against these things long after the gate was made.” Griffin said as he returned to the front of the room and stood before the picture of his old friend. “But….on to other things I found.”

 

He followed the strand again to another wall off to the left of the group, absolutely littered with papers and pictures.

 

“It was obvious from Drac's journal that he and the Pillars have been around for a very long time and they certainly have. If you know what to look for you can find them scattered all throughout history. Now! I don't know the others very well but I _do_ know Dracula, and I found quite a bit and not all of it is very nice.”

 

He sighed again before snatching the coffee pot from Johnny and knocking back a few large gulps before returning to his place.

 

“I found connections to several characters, both gods and demons, that rather accurately fit Dracula's description. Not really in looks but in behavior. First I've found God's eerily similar to Dracula in the Greek, and Celtic Pantheons. I also managed to fin him in Syrian gods as well but that took longer. Taking a look at characters like Hades, and Erebus for example immediately make me think of Dracula. If human's came across a being as powerful as these guys are they'd probably file them away as gods because they didn't have another explanation.”

 

Griffin paused for a few minutes before continuing.

 

“Once I found Dracula I was able to look at his relationship to other members of the Pantheon and find a few of the others. Artemis seems to match up with Inmoon in behavior, the Titan Chronos is Zeyphx, Hephaestus is Viore, Hecate is Isobel, and Aphrodite seems to match up well with Lorelay. Or at least that's the best that I can figure out without Dracula here to answer some questions. The Greek Pantheon is just scratching the surface though.”

 

“Don't you think you might be reaching a bit here Griffin?” Murray said with a skeptical look.

 

“But he isn't.” Mavis gasped as her eyes widened.

 

Everyone stared.

 

“What do you mean?” Eunice asked.

 

“When I was in dad's Fearscape the first level was in Egypt. We ran into one of the great pyramids and it was a temple. Along the walls were murals, huge paintings of a man in a falcon headdress doing a number of different things. Most of what I saw depicted were wars.”

 

“A falcon headdress?” Griffin prodded.

 

“Yes! With a huge disc on the top! It glowed like nothing I've ever seen.”

 

“You….mean….Ra? The _sun god_ Ra?” Murray stammered.

 

“The King of _vampires_ , _shadow_ incarnate…..is the Egyptian sun god?” Johnny finished with a laugh. “That is a riot! Talk about ironic!”

 

“So…..if Dracula is Ra then where do the other Pillars fit in? I would think Horus is Viore but….” Griffin trailed off as he leafed through three different books.

 

“Not now Griffin!” Wayne shouted.

 

“Oh! Right! Moving on.” He blurted as he made his way back to the front of the room.

 

“So, all of the Pillars are bound to a specific Element and, as Drac's journal stated, the Elements are the source of all magic. They used to be unbound and basically everywhere at once, until the gate was formed. Monsters, as opposed to humans, are magically based creatures.”

 

He sighed again.

 

“Here's where things get bad.” He grimaced. “In Drac's journal he wrote that after they awoke from petrification they were transformed into monsters _and_ they couldn't find the Elements and therefore magic had vanished. We're in a lot of trouble.”

 

“Why?” Murray asked.

 

“Because when Drac and everyone was petrified the Elements, who were bound to them, _also_ petrified which means…..no magic. Magic is the only reason monsters exist. Take away magic…..if we don't find a way to wake them up before too long and get magic back in the world then we're all going to die.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm not done being cruel just yet. Please leave reviews of Kudos. Knowing that you guys like my story gives me sweet precious LIFE!!!! Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames?


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the discovery inspires feels, humans really aren't that bad, and Johnathan utilizes his bug-out bag.

**Disclaimer: I do not own *wiggles Hotel T DVD* this beautiful thing right here or any of the adorable bastards the movie contains. The OCs are mine though and boy are they fun!**

 

“Die?!” Johnny yelled as he clung to Mavis. “What do you mean die?! You guys can't die, you're immortal!”

 

“And what do you think made us immortal?!” Griffin yelled back. “Every ounce of magic in this world is linked to the Elements and the Elements are bound to physical vessels who are all petrified! We're running on residual energy now and when it runs out there will be nothing to keep us alive!”

 

“What about Frank and Eunice an-and you?!”

 

“Humans have been trying for ages to beat death! No one but Dr. Frankenstein ever succeeded and do you know why?! Because somehow, in some way, he used magic that night! It wasn't science it was magic that made Frank the way he is! That brought to life scraps from several corpses! _Does that sound sciency in any way to you_! Frank is bound to Viore's magic!”

 

“What makes you think it's Viore?” Frank asked and Griffin took a calming breath.

 

“Because….” He sighed. “Viore is the Phoenix. The iconic symbol of immortality and rebirth. He's also the vessel of fire, the element of passion and the spark of creativity. That's why I linked him to Hephaestus, Greek god of fire, the forges, and creativity and invention. Wouldn't be surprised if he was Ares too though, after watching him fight.”

 

Griffin flopped into a chair with a low groan.

 

“Honestly I'm not sure I have enough time to find what we need. I can't help but feel I'm overlooking something but….I'm burnt out.” He muttered. “I have no idea what we're supposed to do to wake them up and save ourselves other than wait but…..according to that journal that will take way too long.”

 

“Doesn't he need blood? I mean he said as much before….before he petrified.” Johnny suggested with a hopeful smile.

 

“Yes, but how do we get it into him?” Griffin sighed.

 

Johnny’s smile faded. Besides he didn't even know what half of them even ate and how would they feed a group of stone statues anyway? They needed energy in order to sustain themselves and the problem was figuring out exactly how to get them that energy. Mavis had already combed through her father's lab and everything down there was related to the Vours and Dracula's endless search to defeat them once and for all.

He had finally found it in the end and what an end it had been, but the cost had been great and the search to free them had been fruitless. For three years they had run themselves into the ground seeking answers and they were no closer to their goal then when they had begun. The only information they had now was that if they failed it would mean the end of monsters, it would mean their deaths.

 

To an immortal being the mere thought of experiencing mortality was frightening beyond what words could ever express. None of them were ready and Johnny wasn't ready to lose Mavis, he had just found her and he wasn't giving her up yet.

 

The Pillars had not been moved from their places in the ballroom. Zeyphx was hunched over one knee, a hand on the floor to steady himself and a pained expression pinching his face. Inmoon stood as tall and regal as ever. Her pride did not allow her to reveal her pain and weariness upon her face. Viore stood beside Lorelay, who lay in an exhausted heap on the ground, he was hunched and his lips parted as he had gasped for breath in his final moments. Isobel's cloak covered her hands and the hood shrouded her upturned face in shadow. Her eyes were closed and she appeared almost peaceful, her stone face seemingly soft.

 

Then there was Dracula. His wings drooped and his entire body displayed his weariness like an open book but his face, his face was gentle. His outstretched hand frozen as though still cupping the cheek of his daughter. A comforting smile was frozen onto his features and his eyes were mere stone now and conveyed none of the love and adoration they had before.

 

It had been such a horrible night that had ended with a long mournful cry from the monster world.

 

Word had certainly traveled quickly and all corners of the human world were being told the story of the Pillars and the great battle that had been fought on the hotel grounds. It felt like an eternity ago that Dracula had been chasing after a curious and excited Johnathan in a panicked flurry of limbs as he tried to protect everything he had worked so hard for. In the end the old vampire's worry had been pointless. The last thing Johnny would ever want to do would be to hurt Mavis.

 

Dracula was greatly missed. Not simply because he was the Undead King, but because he was _loved_. Now the monster community would stop at nothing to see him returned to them.

 

But the situation had only grown more desperate with Griffin's discovery and in a few days time the monster world felt a new kind of fear. A fear that had held no true sway over them since the end of the time of monster hunters, the fear of death.

 

This fear had hit monsters in several different ways. Some fled to the safety of loved ones and the hotel, others hid themselves away in the darkness, and many were struck with panic and began a desperate hunt for answers.

 

As the weeks passed by humans learned of this information and Mavis began receiving calls and E-mails from various monster enthusiasts looking to lend a hand, scholars hoping to provide information, and a variety of people offering what they could. It was an amazing thing for her to see but it only heightened the pain of her loss.

 

Dracula had spent so long hiding monsters away in search of peace and before Mavis' very eyes a peace with humans was unfolding and her father was no longer here to see it. She ached to think that he might never see his dream for a peaceful existence for monsters finally fulfilled. It was why he had built the hotel in the first place. It was all he had ever wanted in life. Peace, safety, and just simply for all of the killing to stop. He had been so tired of everyone living in fear and it broke her heart that he wasn't here to see what he had brought about.

 

Ultimately he was the reason that humans and monsters were finally getting along. He had saved everyone and the humans knew it now. They had seen the battle that he had fought, not just for monsters, but for humans too and that had made them less afraid.

 

More humans came to the hotel every day and Mavis was glad to give them all the grand tour, but as the weeks turned into months what little relief she had gained from such a massive leap forward had diminished and she again longed for the comforting embrace of her father. Yet they still found nothing on how to revive the Pillars.

 

There had to be a way!

 

The vampiress was strong in her resolve that they would awaken the Pillars once again and that her father would be returned to her. Whenever one began to lose hope she would be there to strengthen them again. She remained a beacon of hope to the monster community and never tired as she worked endlessly upon the hotel and their search for answers.

 

It was all about to pay off. After years of searching they had finally found something.

 

Johnathan had vanished without a word to anyone. Stolen away in the middle of the day to god only knows what corner of the world chasing after a simple hunch. He didn't say a word so as not to excite anyone should this venture prove as pointless as the others but he prayed to whatever beings might be out there that it wasn't.

 

He was so sure he had found something this time! He packed his bags, left a short note for Mavis, and boarded the first flight out of Transylvania. He shuffled from airport to airport and caught sleep and meals where he could. It was almost reminiscent of his earlier travels but they had never been so hurried. He rushed through the crowd, grabbing a quick meal as he went, and boarded the first bus he needed to take to get him closer to his destination.

 

He was heading deep into the desert where an old friend of his found work on an excavation site. She had always been a nosy sort of person, Johnny preferred to say curious, and always had an ear out for anything interesting. He had met her during his travels, before he met Mavis, and while their time together had been short they had kept in touch and she was more than informed of the current problem.

 

They had uncovered what seemed to be a temple, but what it was doing in the middle of the desert none of them knew. The place was completely destroyed. She had said that it looked as if it had been hit by the storm of the century and a little holy vengeance to boot. It was as if God himself decided to wipe that temple off the face of the earth and cared little for the people that had lived there. Human remains were scattered all around the dig site and they were still uncovering more.

 

Much of the rubble was covered in writing and pictures depicting the gods of the civilization. They appeared to be powerful beyond imagining and all were depicted as children. This was interesting and certainly caught Johnny's attention but what made him drop everything and run to the airport was what she had told him about the writings they had found and the most recent bit they had managed to translate.

 

_Bury your fears on Sorry Night_

 

Johnny had his bags packed and was running to catch a flight in the blink of an eye.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long guys! The lappy crapped out and needed fixing. I know the chapter is a bit short but trying to put more in made it seem forced and bleah. Should be back up to me normal random spattering of updates soon enough. Please tell me what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Johnny investigates some ruins, Mavis yells at him, answers are that much closer, and the author loves google.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania or any of the characters of that universe. I own my OCs and the plot, nothing else! * Cradles DVD and sobs ***

 

It had taken well over a day for Johnathan to reach his destination and as he exited the truck the heat struck him like a tidal wave. He squinted against the unyielding desert sun and fished his sunglasses out of his backpack before following the driver into the dig site to find his friend. He could feel the sun searing his skin already and the heat formed waves over the sand around him.

 

His eyes widened upon seeing everything they had managed to dig up. It was a strange sight to say the least. Rubble littered the ground covered with bits and pieces of writing and pictures. Scorch marks covered much of the ruins and suddenly he understood what Amanda had meant about the holy vengeance. She had not been exaggerating the sheer amount of human remains they had found. Everywhere he looked there were bones and half assembled bodies.

 

“Your friend is this way.” The man who drove him there directed him further into the dig site and around a crumbled wall.

 

Johnny stopped and stared at the scene around him. The first thing that caught his attention was that the texture beneath his feet had changed. He looked down and found that it was no longer sand beneath his feet but something akin to glass, but foggy and scorched. Then he lifted his gaze and saw the towering, jagged spires around him. They appeared crystalline in nature but they sprouted from the ground and spiraled about forming arches and loops all around him and the sight made him gasp. The devastation was immense and the dig site was massive and stretched out in all directions.

 

There was even a body caught in one of the sandy crystal arches.

 

“Johnny!” He heard Amanda call out and he turned just in time to be yanked into a hug. “Look at this!” She said as she pulled away. “Have you ever seen anything like it!?”

 

“No.” Johnny responded as he looked around in awe.

 

“I'm just an intern still.” Amanda started as she pulled him toward where she had been digging. “But this is beyond amazing. Look at all of this.” She stomped on the ground beneath their feet. “Do you know what all of this is?” She said as she gestured to one of the spirals jutting from the hardened sand.

 

“No.” He shook his head.

 

“Oh my gosh.” She breathed in excitement. “Johnny, it's fulgurite. Fulgurites are natural tubes or crusts of glass formed by the fusion of sand or rock from a lightning strike. Their shape mimics the path of the lightning bolt as it disperses into the ground. A temperature of one thousand eight hundred degrees Celsius, that's over three thousand degrees Fahrenheit, is required to instantaneously melt sand and form this stuff. Now all lightning strikes are more than capable of doing this but fulgurite is still very rare seeing as not very much lightning actually strikes the ground, let alone in a place that would form this stuff. Most lightning strikes just dance around in the clouds. But what we have here...”

 

She grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and grinned.

 

“There are well over fifty of these spires of fulgurite scattered around here and then there's what's beneath your feet!”

 

“Wh-what's beneath my feet?” He asked, glancing down. “It looks like glass….really crappy glass.”

 

“It _is_ glass Johnny!” Amanda exclaimed her green eyes alight with excitement.

 

Johnny's gaze snapped back up to her.

 

“Do you know how hot it has to be to make glass?”

 

“About as hot as you said before?” Johnny responded and she blinked before laughing.

 

“I'm a bit excited yeah, but look at the ground! Look how far this layer of glass stretches!”

 

It was a circular plane of glass that branched out roughly thirty feet in all directions and they were still uncovering more.

 

“Okay...yeah. That is a definite wow.”

 

“Exactly! But this isn't even the half of what we've found so far! We're finding rubble, vases, plate, and even bodies miles out into the desert. We still don't know how that happened!”

 

She grabbed his hand and began pulling him around the site to show him everything that she could.

 

“This section of rubble has massive water damage while this piece, which is from the same section of wall, has been burned so badly we can't recover any of the writing that might have been on it and the whole place is like this! There's water damage, wind damage, fire damage, and evidence of a colossal earthquake. This is impossible but the evidence doesn't lie.”

 

Earth, air, fire, and water. Four of the six elements. As Johnny looked around he realized exactly what, or who, had caused such a disaster. The Pillars had brought down such vengeance upon this place that it was unbelievable and it shook him to the core as he saw the bodies that were still being uncovered.

 

“This is only the damage on the surface too.” Amanda interrupted his thoughts. “A few weeks ago we found a staircase leading underneath everything and down there is just as wrecked as up here from what we've uncovered. It looks like a huge library down there but any books or scrolls or whatever these guys used are gone. Not a trace is left.”

 

She dragged him into a tent filled with chunks of wall and rubble. On each section were drawings of children. They may have appeared to be children in stature but the way they were depicted clearly showed that they were anything but kids.

 

“Near as we can figure all of these drawing depict the gods of the civilization that lived here. The strange thing is that they're all kids.”

 

She pointed to a faded, cracked painting of a young boy no older than fourteen in appearance with long black hair, tanned skin, and orange eyes.

 

“This one seems to be the god of fire. In everything we've uncovered he was shown to be inventive, creative, and energetic.”

 

She pointed to another of a young girl roughly the same age and the most beautiful thirteen year old Johnny had ever laid eyes on. She had pale skin, blonde hair, red lips, and bright blue eyes.

 

“This one was the goddess of water and fertility actually. Seems a little messed up that the goddess of fertility and sex is a fourteen year old girl. You can only imagine the drawings we've found of her.”

 

She pointed to another young boy with pale skin, black hair, blue eyes and a commanding posture. He looked the least like a child and more like a seasoned general. He was constantly surrounded by a dark aura and held a stern gaze.

 

 _“Dracula.”_ Johnny realized.

 

“This one is my favorite.” Amanda smiled. “This one was the god of the underworld, of the night, definitely not someone you would want to mess with. He was also the god of knowledge and secrets as we've found plenty to depictions of him with scrolls or watching over people as they study. He was also shown to be fiercely protective with a huge temper on him.”

 

She whirled around and grinned.

 

“That's really all we've been able to uncover about their religion but I can only imagine that these people must have viewed children as sacred in order for them to see their gods as children. This is the only civilization that has done that!”

 

 _“_ _They were drawn as children because they looked like children at the time.”_ Johnny thought but he kept silent.

 

Humans and monsters were just starting to come together and Johnny was afraid that linking devastation such as this to the Pillars, _to monsters_ , would only spark fear and panic in humans again. Though it might only be a matter of time before they put the pieces together by themselves but hopefully by that point the Pillars would be back and able to speak for themselves.

 

“….some of the bodies look as though they were attacked by wild animals.” Johnny came back to himself and caught the tail end of what Amanda had been saying.

 

“What about the translation?” Johnny asked.

 

“Oh yeah!” She exclaimed and dragged him into a different tent.

 

There was a single stone tablet inside, sitting on a table. A man was bent over it in concentration as he carefully tried to dust away and repair any damage the black scorching had done. Most of the stone was blackened and covered in soot but what wasn't was marked with runes.

 

“Hey Marv!” Amanda smiled. “Marv here is the guy I'm interning under.” She told Johnny. “Did you find anything new?”

 

“Not yet but there's is hope to recover this. It was carved into the stone, not painted. The fire didn't destroy it completely. Who's this?” Marv asked as he looked up.

 

“A friend of mine. He was really excited to see-” Marv cut her off.

 

“Amanda this site is _very_ delicate!” He glared. “You can't just bring anyone in here. What are his qualifications?! The slightest wrong move could destroy anything we've salvaged!”

 

The tall man swopped around the table, tucking his glasses into his pocket.

 

“Bury your fears on Sorry Night.” Johnny said and Marv stopped.

 

“What?”

 

“That's what you translated right?”

 

“You told him?!” He shouted.

 

“He was really interested and Johnny's been trying to dig up infor-”

 

“I don't care what he's been trying to do!” Marv shouted. “Get him out of my dig site!”

 

“Actually I think I can be of some help here.” Johnny smirked.

 

“Excuse me?” Marv's dark brows creased in confusion.

 

“First of all I know exactly what the rest of that tablet of yours says.” Johnny said smugly and the mans brows climbed up his forehead in surprise as his eyes widened. “Secondly I might know a couple of people who can help with translations.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Now come on.” Johnny shrugged. “I'm not making it that easy. This place might have information I need and I definitely have information you need. You want my help? We get unlimited access to this place and anything you find.”

 

Johnny leveled the man with a serious look and Amanda's jaw dropped.

 

“Deal?” Johnny held out his hand and after a few moments Marv reluctantly shook. “Great! You got a satellite phone?” Johnny grinned. “I've got a call to make.”

 

A thoroughly stunned Amanda led him through the site to a tent that held much of their communication equipment. He sat down and allowed himself a moment to relax before putting in the number for Mavis' cell phone, knowing he was in for an earful.

 

“Hotel Transylvania this is Mavis speaking.” She answered and Johnny huffed out a laugh.

 

“It's your cell phone babe not the desk phone.” He smiled.

 

“Johnny?!” She yelled and he heard the faint clatter of something hitting the floor. “Where are you?! You just left a note! You disappeared!”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know. I thought I might've found something and didn't want to get you guys worked up over nothing.”

 

“Didn't want to get me worked up?! I'm, _we're_ , more than worked up Johnny! You. _Left_! Just left! We've been worried sick!”

 

“Mavis….Mavis.” He tried to interrupt her ranting. “MAVIS!!!” He yelled and she stopped. “I'm fine okay. I'm in the middle of the desert on a satellite phone and I have definitely found something. Is Ruthaven back yet? Because we're going to need his wonderfully aged experience and knowledge.”

 

“What have you found?” She whispered, her voice wavering.

 

“Can't talk about it over the phone but I made a deal and we can come look at the place. I'm going to head back as quickly as I can and get all of you okay? Tell Griffin to get some rest and start packing. All I can say is that your dad and his _friends_ were definitely here.”

 

“Yeah, I'll go unlock the library and talk to him. I don't think Ruthaven is back yet though.”

 

“Just go check. I'll be back as soon as I can.” He said. “I love you Mavy.”

 

“I love you too Johnny.” She responded before ending the call.

 

Johnny rubbed his face before spinning around to Amanda.

 

“You guys have access to a chopper or a faster way of transportation than how I got here?”

 

“I-I'll have to talk to Marv about that. You're not planning on leaving already are you?”

 

“I got to get back as fast as I can if anyone wants answers.”

 

“You have got to rest before you do.” She said with a glare.

 

“Ama-”

 

“No!” She glared. “You catch some Zs and I'll talk to Marv about transportation. He'll want his answers just as quickly as you want yours Johnny.”

 

“Aright.” He resigned and began to follow her toward a place where he could sleep.

 

“So this really has something to do with your girlfriend's dad and everything that happened three years ago?” She asked.

 

“I'm pretty sure of it.” He nodded. “And hopefully we'll find what we need here.”

 

She led him into another tent filled with cots and he gratefully took off his backpack and laid down. His body and mind had grown weary at the prospect of sleep and he found the past few days catching up with him. He was asleep before Amanda had even left the tent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Please note that the author is no expert on how excavation works and totally BSed her way through. Thank you. Again kudos and reviews are much adored. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find Ruthaven, meet a friend, and the author writes some mystical sounding shit!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania or anything to do with the movie. I own my OCs thank you.**

Ruthaven walked through the doors and abandoned the stillness that the darkness outside held, seeming to freeze the streets of the small town. He took a deep breath of the air inside and immediately tuned out the noise made by the music and drunken chatter in the bar. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching, picking through the mass of bodies for the individual he sought. His keen vampire senses were perfect for finding his old friend like nothing else in the world.

 

            He had been searching for her in hopes that perhaps she knew of some way to revive the Pillars. Even with all of his years and the knowledge gained in them, Ruthaven knew nothing of use. He had not felt so useless since the beginning of his life as a vampire and that had been a long time ago indeed. Too long for many to fathom and yet Dracula himself was older and the events of three years ago reminded Ruthaven to never forget that fact.

 

            Dracula was the Undead King for a reason and he deserved respect.

 

            He grinned to himself as his vampiric gaze found who he had been seeking and he quickly crossed the room and settled down at an empty table in the back. He sat back and propped his feet up on the bench across from him, turning his head to look out at the crowd. He waved his hand to the barkeep and ordered a light meal and a double shot of vodka.

 

            Vodka was one thing he enjoyed about the world.

 

            His food and drink arrived in a timely manner and he smiled at the young girl, thanking her and smiling wider at her blush, as she returned to her post behind the bar. He began to eat, slowly and leisurely, taking his time before knocking back his vodka and leaning back in his seat again.

 

            “I've spent a fair time looking for you.” He said to the empty table. “You certainly don't make it easy.” He smiled.

 

            There was no answer.

 

            “Don't play coy with me now. You know that you cannot hide from me.” He said before taking another bite of his food.

 

            “Can't blame me for trying to have a little fun.” The low and rough feminine voice floated across the table from the seemingly empty space before him. “It has been long since you have sought me Ruthaven, why are you here?”

 

            “Can I not simply enjoy time with an old friend?” He responded.

 

            “You are well aware that I know you better than to believe such lies. Our little group does not often seek one another out.”

 

            “Straight to the point then?” He sighed. “I should have known better than to try.” He shook his head, grinning with mirth.

 

            “Always and yes you should have. Slipping in your old age aren't you?” The smirk on her face was audible.

 

            “Old is an understatement.” Ruthaven chuckled before sighing. “I need your help.”

 

            “Obviously. With what?”

 

            “We have all spent out immortal lives in different manners. Ancient monsters such as you and I do not feel the same fear as others do in regards to humans. Much of our lives is spent amongst them in fact.”

 

            “And?”

 

            “You especially, have chosen to observe the mortal realm. I always search for you in these sorts of places as you have always said that drunkenness often equates to honesty. Therefore...”

 

            “You expected to find me in a pub? I'm not Isobel.”

 

            “Not what I meant and you know that.” He sighed, face pinching in distress. “My point is….that you have been too many places, seen and heard many things and I was hoping that you would have the information I seek. It's only a thread of hope but it was all I had. You, out of all of us, can go places that none of us can.”

 

            “What is it?”

 

            “Do you know what took place three years ago upon the night of the Winter Solstice?”

 

            “No, until recently I've been spending my time wandering through various tribes in various countries. I found the solitude…..relaxing.” There was a huff of breath. “But on the night in question….I am aware something happened but what, I do not know. I felt...a pressure upon my very soul, a tug, and pain. Terrible pain as if I was mourning the loss of a loved one.”

 

            The table wobbled on uneven legs and sank as weight was placed opposite of Ruthaven.

 

            “What happened to the Pillars?” The effort of holding back tears was obvious in her voice.

 

            “The Pillars…..are far older than even we can comprehend. They have their duties and their secrets. It was their biggest duty and greatest secret that caused what you felt that night. Be thankful that you were not there.” He shuddered. “I fear….I-….” He choked and sucked in a deep breath. “The Pillars have been petrified.” He told her, voice shaking.

 

            There was a flicker in the air before him and Ruthaven shielded his eyes from the sight with inhuman speed.

 

            Elsewhere in the tavern a woman screamed. She leaped from her place with wild eyes and screamed, ranting about sheer nonsense before rushing out the door being chased by her brother who sought only to help her.

What she had seen in the dim light before Ruthaven was not meant for the eyes of the living and her mind fractured after a mere glimpse.

 

            “Forgive me.” She whispered shakily. “Forgive me.” Her voice broke into a sob. “I was shocked I-I lost control.”

 

            “You bear a heavy burden.” Ruthaven whispered. “Do not let it destroy you.”

 

            There was silence as the two sat and the inhabitants of the bar got over the shock of what had just happened but before long the conversation was as loud as ever.

 

            “What happened?” She asked and so Ruthaven told her.

 

            He recounted the events of Sorry Night and the deeper he got into the story the more times he waved for the barkeep and the more vodka he downed. It was by no means a tale that he wished to tell or an event that he wished to relive but she had the right to know and perhaps she could help. It was not the most horrifying event he had witness or even played a part in but it was still something he wished to forget.

 

            He owed too much to Dracula to let him go out like this. Ruthaven refused to allow him to sleep the centuries away while everything he loved withered and died around him. He would not let Dracula awake alone to nothing but loss and despair. The man had surrendered too much to the darkness that filled his life and Ruthaven was determined to let him keep what he had gained this time.

 

            He talked late into the night and explained the reemergence of the Elements and the attempted imprisonment of Dracula.

 

            “Those fools.” The voice hissed. “I never liked Erzabet thought. She is far too vain.”

 

            “They cannot be fools for acting without information they were never given. But Shadow has certainly regained the fear that monster kind once held for Dracula.”

 

            “He does have quite the temper on him but he’s mostly all talk.” The roughness to her voice made her seem depressed or sickly but Ruthaven knew better.

 

            “So, you have never stopped traveling my friend. I am desperately seeking any information that might free The Pillars.”

 

            “I am sorry to say that I know nothing.” She answered sadly.

 

            Ruthaven fell forward onto the table, cradling his head in his hands and groaning in despair.

 

            “I had hoped.” He whispered shakily, voice barely audible.

 

            “They have covered their pasts well and any secrets they hold shall remain as such unless they give their consent.” He sighed again. “I had not known the horrors of their creation until now, and I wish that I had never learned.” He paused, staring off into the bar. His gaze landed upon a man attempting to gain the affections of a woman who was obviously eyeing a petite blonde across the bar. “They have suffered much.” He rasped, holding back his tears.

 

            “Yes, yes they have.” A comforting weight settled upon Ruthaven’s forearm. “But they are strong. We will not abandon them to torment. We will find a way before it is too late. To our very last breath, we will scour the earth.”

 

            “Come with me.” He begged. “Please, I need you. I need your help. You are far more intelligent than I.”

 

            “Ruthaven…you know-you know that I-“

 

            “You will be amongst kin!”

 

            “Kin or not I am still a danger should I lose control.”

 

            “And yet you spend all your time with these… _humans_.” He sneered.

 

            “They are so short lived and their existence….wrought with tragedies. No one would notice should one perish by my weakness.”

 

            Ruthaven snorted angrily.

 

            “Look around you!” She hissed. “A moment ago a woman was driven from her mind within these very walls and still these mortals chatter on. They have already forgotten her fate in favor of more…pleasurable ends. Not only are they short lived but their memories fade quickly as well. Their minds are small.”

 

           

            Silence filled their little corner for a short time as they simply observed the flow of humans who still lingered in the late hours. Ruthaven breathed steadily as he waited for the vodka to lose some of its potency in his veins.

 

            “I need you.” He said again and silence followed.

 

            “Alright.” She sighed. “I will join you but I require my rules be followed and a long cloak to be safe.”

 

            “Anything you require shall be yours.” He responded with a grin. “I am certain that you could be of far more help than I.”

 

            They conversed through the night, remaining in their place in the dark corner of the pub. Ruthaven allowed himself to indulge a bit more and throughout their time no one noticed a single man in the far back talking to the nothing across from him.

 

            Or if they did, they are mortals and their minds are small. Best to push such darkness away and seek out their own satisfaction and pleasure. No one cared about a single man whose mind may have been warped. Ruthaven was simply another one of the nobodies that wander amongst the humans, having long ago lost their way and their importance to much of the world.

 

            But how mistaken their veiled view is indeed. He blends in but he not one of the nobodies. He is Lord Ruthaven and his age is too great for any mortal to fathom. He is a fierce warrior, trained by one more vicious than any. Darkness plagues the soul he surrendered and Dracula saved. Wars and battles loom in his past and he is aware that more are sulking about the corridors of his future.

 

            Ignored in the back of a dingy pub sat a great being of power, strength, and primal might. So silly the humans can be and so small is their vision of the world. They know nothing of the shadows that still linger amongst the life of the world, remnants of an ancient time. They once knew of the deep magic but the knowledge has long been lost to them, remaining only in myth and lore of gods and foul demons.

 

            They now fear magic, for magic is the tool of monsters.

 

            To the immortal ones of this world they are no more than cattle, every so often needing to be culled for the sake of the herd. Knowledge of the Vours and the secrets of the Pillars had long been slaughtered from the histories of mankind, but it arises once more. Whispers fill the streets of the hotel and the creatures who dwell within.

 

            They are exposed and the Vours revealed to all and, with the foolishness of man, the need for a great culling may come again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are feels, someone is touchy about that head thing with the Greeks, and one young woman gets the shock of her life.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hotel T universe! I own my OC's and the plot thank you!**

“You said that this was important. Why can't we just go now?” Griffin snarled as he poked at the food on his plate.

“Because we need Ruthaven. I told you this already.” Johnny sighed through a mouthful of his sandwich.

“Fat lot of good he's doing us now.” Murray grumbled. “He's supposed to be helping us and what does he do? Runs off to who knows where and doesn't give us any way to contact him.”

“Sounds a bit familiar.” Mavis glared at Johnny who ducked his head with a grimace.

“But....I found a thing.” He muttered sheepishly.

Life at Hotel Transylvania had been tense ever since Johnny's return. With what he had told them, the group felt as though they were a mere hair's breadth from their goal. Unfortunately for them they needed the aid of a man who no one knew the whereabouts of. The only thing left to do was wait for Ruthaven to return and that seemed to be the most difficult task they had ever faced. When given the opportunity to repair all of the damage and fill all of the missing places in their life, the last thing they wanted to do was wait.

Dracula had been gone for three years and three years was too long already. It wasn't a fate he deserved and the longer they waited, the more magic drained from the world. The group was, understandably, on edge. They went about their daily lives and cared for the hotel but with the absence of something to do, they grew angry and took it out on each other. They all knew and understood the feelings of the others and so nothing that was said or done was ever taken to heart. Their bonds remained strong. It would take far more than this tragedy to undo them.

They continued to sit in silence around their table, poking at the food on their plates until they began herding Murray's scarab beetles as they crawled around the table. Their shoulders were slumped and it was obvious just how much of a toll the past few months had taken on them. Their heads snapped up as a suit of armor clattered into the room in a frantic rush.

“Ma'am!” He nearly shouted as he came to stand before Mavis. “Lord Ruthaven has made his return. He is in the lobby.” He reported.

Mavis' eyes widened before she rushed from the table in a clatter of silverware and a gust of wind. Johnny was left momentarily stunned before he dropped his fork and ran after her through the hallways of the hotel with a shout after his fiancee. It took the others only a few seconds to follow in a frenzy of pushes and clambering limbs.

The once bustling hotel had been reduced to a somber silence ever since it's owner had nearly met his end in the battle between the Vours three years previous. The energy and life had been ripped from the place alongside the breath of Dracula. The legendary vampire now stood as no more than a cold statue protected and cherished within the equally cold walls of his hotel. It wasn't empty in a physical sense as they had more customers now than they had before. There was a sadness embedded within the heart and soul of the place and it infected all who dared look upon it.

But even as Johnny ran he could feel it, a hope like a flower struggling to bloom above the melting spring snow and bringing with it new life. A simple chance and it was all they needed.

Mavis hit the top railing of the staircase with a thud as her gaze flickered around the lobby of the hotel in search of Ruthaven. The moment she saw him, weaving his way through the crowded lobby as he shucked off his cloak, she leaped from the railing and flew to him. The tiny fluttering form of a bat easily swept through the mass of bodies and she stood before him in seconds, a stern look set into her face.

“Mavis!” Ruthaven grinned as he spread his arms wide.

“You!” She snarled and his smile dropped. “Where have you been?! We need your help here, not for you to run off without so much as a word as to where you're going to be and how we're going to reach you!”

Ruthaven stared, wide-eyed, at Mavis as the petite vampire raged at him. He blinked in shock before opening his mouth to respond only to be ruthlessly silenced by the enraged vampire. He felt a hand on his shoulder in what may have been interpreted as a comforting gesture but he knew better as he recognized the tell-tale tremors of laughter and he glared at the seemingly empty space next to him.

“Whoa, whoa!” Johnny shouted as he easily stepped through the parted crowd. “Mavis, he didn't know. Calm down.”

“I don't care!” She yelled. “This is my father we're talking about.”

“Don't make the mistake of thinking that you are the only one who cares for him.” Ruthaven glared.

“And don't you pretend!” She retorted with a jab of her finger. “Everyone can see it in the way you talk to him, about him! In the way that you hold yourself around him. He saved you from doing something that you _still_ feel shame over! You don't love him, you _owe_ him!” She shrieked.

“Mavis!” Johnny and Frank yelled as the former took her by the shoulders and turned her away.

“As you can see.....tensions are high.” Murray said with a humorless chuckle.

“Yeah...” Ruthaven whispered. “I can see that.”

“Look man.” Murray said with a smile. “You're back now, which means we can get on with things.”

“You're standing on my tail.” A voice rasped beside him.

Murray jumped about a foot in the air with a startled yell, as did Griffin who had been standing just behind Murray.

“So that's what that feels like.” Griffin gasped.

“Sorry.” The voice wheezed. “I should probably clear my throat before speaking.

“That's my line.” Griffin grumbled.

“Who the heck are you?!” Murray was far less calm about being startled.

“Oh...this is the reason I've been gone so long.” Ruthaven supplied. “Had to find-”

“Medusa.” The raspy voice interrupted. “My name is Medusa and he still sucks at introductions.”

“Wait.” Jonathan interjected from where he and Frank were calming Mavis. “The Medusa? Like, from Greek mythology Medusa?” He asked with an excited grin.

“Not my finest moment, admittedly, but yes.” She answered with a croak.

“Cool.” Johnny grinned. “So, where are your sisters?”

Medusa barked out a harsh laugh.

“What?”

Ruthaven chuckled before turning his attention back to Mavis. “I assume you found something while I was away?” He asked.

She nodded robotically before whispering. “I'm sorry”

“Don't be.” He sighed. “You have a point.” He closed his eyes, brow hardening as he took a deep breath before clapping his hands together and grinning. “So what have you found?”

“It's a bit complicated and a little far away but I think it'll help. We've had a car standing by ever since I got back so we can just load up now. No sense in waiting.”

“Not even a chance to rest....I see how it is.” Medusa groaned as the flap on Ruthaven's pack lifted and a long black cloak flew out.

They were given a moment to see a bit more of her form as she draped the cloak around her and it settled across a pair of strong wide shoulders. The shoulders stood well above Ruthaven's head but lowered as she turned as if she was slouching dramatically. The change in height was explained almost instantly as the back of the cloak draped over a wide arc that moved back and forth like waves as she slithered over the floor.

“Coming or not?” She rasped and everyone quickly followed her out of the doors as Mavis left a message for her aunts to care for the hotel in her absence as best they were able. As they walked across the courtyard Ruthaven pulled back to walk beside Johnny.

“Three heads.” He whispered with a smirk.

“What?”

“Not three sisters, three heads.” He clarified.

“Oh.” Johnny gasped before his face twisted in confusion. “Wait.”

“The Greeks were never the most accurate story tellers.” Ruthaven winced. “For instance, the whole underworld thing? A bit ridiculous.”

“But......didn't they decapitate Medusa?”

“Yeah, but they only got one head.” Ruthaven shrugged. “I'd not mention it though, she's still sore about the whole endeavor. Personally, I don't see why. She got it back.”

“Got what back?”

“The head of course.” Ruthaven looked at him with a creased brow. “Not the easiest to stick back on, but she managed and it was centuries ago.” He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Johnny blinked and wondered for just a moment why he thought it was perfectly okay to spend all his time around monsters.

The journey to the dig site was crowded and chaotic but they managed. They arrived in the dead of night after phoning ahead and letting the folks know that they were on their way. A tent was set out for them that would shield the vampires from the light of the sun and everything was perfectly in place by the time their helicopter landed.

They began a shocked journey through the site as they beheld the rampant destruction all around them. The lands in which they walked had long ago been steeped in blood and death and they gaped at the horror of it all. Such a slaughter had been wrought by the one whom they came here seeking to save and suddenly it seemed wrong.

But they pressed on none the less.

As they dug and searched and translated anything they could find the Hotel crept along as it had for the past three years. Both humans and monsters came and went but there was no life within the halls of Hotel Transylvania. The once peaceful place was the site of a battle that cost the world six great beings and grief now stained her passageways.

A young woman wandered her way across the scarlet carpets, running fingers along the cold stone and enjoying the quiet that daylight brought to the place. She had come for one purpose and one alone, to pay her respects to the fallen Pillars. She steadily made her way through the halls and into the ballroom where the final events of that fateful night had taken place. She stood in awe of the stone figures before her and suddenly her courage faded. Her gaze wandered from statue to statue as her mind grasped onto the fact that they were no mere carvings but living people trapped within a stone prison. With a deep breath she entered the room and shivered at the somber feeling that permeated the space.

For a time she merely circled the group in quiet reverence before she began to speak.

“You....” She took a deep breath. “You saved us.” She whispered. “And we did nothing to deserve that. We.....humans...we've murdered your kind. We still tell stories about it and you saved us without even thinking about it.”

Her voice wavered with the thickness of her emotions.

“Thank you.” She whispered, looking upon Viore's pained face.

She reached forward carefully and laid her hand upon his chest.

“Thank you.” She said again as tears welled in her green eyes.

All at once the stone beneath her grew warm, and then hot. Her eyes widened as she lifted her gaze and caught a glimpse of the bracelet upon her right wrist. Her sister had made it before she had died and the woman looked on in horror as it glowed like fire and began turning to ash against her skin, large white and grey flakes spiraled up before vanishing. She opened her mouth to scream and a blinding light burst forth illuminating the hotel with the intensity of the sun itself.

In that remote desert Ruthaven was hard at work translating what he could of the writings they had unearthed but much of it was beyond even his knowledge. Dracula was far older than the Egyptian Vampire and it was now that their age gap had truly become a handicap. He hunched himself over the tablet before him and dug his nails into his scalp in frustration. From behind him he heard a quiet scuffing sound and his glare deepened.

“Medusa, Griffin, if you two are rearranging the artifacts again I will personally bury you in the deepest of pits.” He snarled.

The thud of something heavy hitting the ground echoed through the tent.

“Oh that is it!!!” He boomed as he spun to find an empty room. “I know you're in here.” He growled. “I can smell your blood.” He bared his fangs in his rage.

“Dude!” Johnny yelled as he raised the tent flap. “Not cool! We're supposed to be proving that monsters are friendly!”

“They started it!” Ruthaven shouted with a childish stomp of his foot.

“Dude....how old are you again?” Johnny sighed.

“Beyond humanity's recorded history.” Ruthaven responded with a sigh of his own.

“And?”

“Ancient beings do not act like human six year olds.”

“Right.”

“But-”

“Shut it!” Johnny held up his hand. “Medusa, Griffin? This goes for you too you know.”

The tent rippled in the farthest corner.

“Anyway!” Johnny blurted. “We have to go now. Mavis just got a call from Wanda. Viore's awake.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viore is grumpy, an old enemy regroups, Mavis loses her temper, and a discovery is made.

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Hotel Transylvania or any of those characters. I own my OC's Inmoon, Viore, Isobel, Zeyphx, Lorelay, Ruthaven, and now Medusa. I also totally own this plot!**

 

The hotel was sheer chaos as the group walked through the doors. Monsters and humans alike rushing to and fro about the lobby while various news groups attempted to report over the cacophony of voices. The head of the witch cleaning staff, the same one to assist Mavis down in Dracula's vaults ran forward to greet them.

 

“Oh stars above you're here!” She exclaimed breathlessly. “It's pandemonium in here Mavis! We're treating everyone for sunburns.” She explained as she waved for them to follow her. “And I do mean everyone.”

 

She gestured to a human leaning back in his chair, skin a bright pink, and a fish man who stood hunched over next to him, skin dry and peeling.

 

“We're still not sure exactly what happened.” The witch explained as she rushed through the swarm of bodies. “The woman that was in the room when it happened hasn't woken up yet and that was three days ago. Guess that's what you get for being at ground zero.”

 

They passed by a skeleton who's bones were blackened and Mavis winced.

 

“There wasn't a single place in the hotel that was safe from that light!” The witch groaned. “All we know is that Viore is no longer petrified but he hasn't woken up yet either so we can't get any answers from him yet. He's.....different though.” She finished as she pushed open the doors to the infirmary.

 

Everyone gasped at the sight that greeted them. All around them rushed the witches that were well versed in healing magic. Littering the beds along the walls lay the unfortunate vampires who had been in the hotel. Their skin was cracked, bleeding, blackened and there was little anyone could do for them as their bodies healed at a far slower pace than normal. There were humans there as well who's skin had blistered and they moaned in pain.

 

The witch led them to a bed, curtained off from the rest.

 

“This is her, the poor dear. Her name is Ellena.” She shook her head in sympathy.

 

Upon the bed lay a young human woman, her hair was frayed and burnt, her skin was blistered terribly, and white wrappings covered her eyes. She was still unconscious and it seemed a good thing now that they saw her condition.

 

“We......aren't certain if her eyes can be saved.” The witch grimaced. “But we will try.”

 

She closed the curtain and led them over to a door.

 

“He's in here.” she said as she turned the handle and opened the door.

 

They all filed in one by one to view the figure sleeping on the bed. He looked peaceful and calm but the witch was right, he was different. They hadn't noticed the signs of age on him before but now that they were gone they were so obvious. The wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead were gone. His skin was full and bright and young. The faint streaks of grey in his hair had vanished and the black strands shone with health and life. He even looked younger in age. He had appeared before as though he was in his fifties but now he couldn't be any older than twenty.

 

“Wow.” Griffin mumbled.

 

“He is the Phoenix. Youth and vitality is kinda what happens after he explodes.” Ruthaven said.

 

“Does he normally explode?!” Johnny exclaimed.

 

“No....at least not anymore.” Ruthaven answered with a shrug.

 

“So, he hasn't woken up.....at all?” Mavis asked.

 

“No.” The witch answered with a shake of her head.

 

“I've got this.” Ruthaven muttered as he slid a golden ring off of his finger.

 

He took a half step toward the bed before settling the simple golden band upon Viore's chest. He hesitated for a moment before pulling his hand back and waiting. As they watched the gold band began to tarnish and warp before breaking apart in tiny flakes and winding into the air only to crumble and vanish completely. After the ring was no more Viore's chest rose as he took a deep breath and his eyes began to flicker.

 

“Wha-” Murray spluttered.

 

“He's an empath.” Medusa wheezed. “Feeds on emotions. If you care a lot about an object it becomes filled with emotional energy.”

 

“What was that?” Mavis whispered as she looked at Ruthaven with wide eyes.

 

“My wedding ring.” He responded sadly. “But it was worth it.”

 

“You have a wife?” Frank blurted in surprise.

 

“Not anymore.” He said after a hard swallow.

 

Silence descended upon the room as they watched Viore stir as his eyes flicked back and forth beneath his lids. He groaned and turned his head as he struggled his way to wakefulness. His eyes rolled as he slowly opened them and the witch crouched down beside him.

 

“Viore.” She called quietly. “Viore can you hear me? Are you alright?”

 

He slurred something unrecognizable in response.

 

“Try again, we couldn't quite catch that.”

 

He gulped and parted his dry lips before forcing a weak whisper out of his parched throat.

 

“Fuckin' freezin'.” He rasped. “Git me a blankit ya stone cold bitch.” He snarled before coughing.

 

“He's fine.” Medusa croaked with an audible grin.

 

“Ya dun git to be happy ya lizard faced hag.” He coughed again. “Stop smilin'.”

 

“He's grumpy.” Johnny said with a raised brow.

 

“I think he's allowed to be grumpy.” Ruthaven smirked.

 

“I wasn't saying that he wasn't allowed to. Just making an observation dude.”

 

“Well make yer observations somewhere else.” Viore coughed as he snatched the thick blanket from the witch and cocooned himself.

 

“Wait.” Mavis said as she pulled on his shoulder making him growl. “How do we wake the others?”

 

“Feed 'em ya walnut.” He snarled before rolling back over and beginning to snore.

 

“W-wait.” Mavis stuttered.

 

 **“Get out.”** Came the powerful voice of Fire as Viore's body gave off smoke.

 

“And we're gone.” Ruthaven squeaked as he gathered Mavis and everyone together and ushered them out of the door.

 

“B-but.....he.” Mavis spluttered as she was shoved out of the infirmary.

 

“Trust me. If he's in that foul of a mood you wanna stay well away.” Ruthaven said.

 

“How are we supposed to feed them?!” Frank thundered. “They're stone statues! How do you feed a rock?!”

 

“We'll figure it out.” Ruthaven said sternly. “And if we don't we have the time to wait for Viore to gain enough strength back. He's a grump when he's feeling under the weather, and a wimp about it too but don't tell him I told you please? He'd half kill me. But I am serious, he'll be nothing but complaints until he's back to a hundred percent.”

 

“Wow...exact opposite of my dad.” Mavis said. “He won't even admit to not feeling well. Pretty much have to tie him to the bed.”

 

“Fire vs Shadow.” Ruthaven shrugged. “They are complete opposites in many ways.”

 

“I thought they were opposites in every way?” Johnny asked with a raised brow.

 

“In the way that light and shadow are opposites but it's Fire and Water that are on either end of their personal spectrums. It's Shadow and Spirit that stand against one another, but they balance each other out.”

 

“That....sounds confusing.”

 

“It can be.” Ruthaven nodded.

 

“Alright.” Frank said, clapping his hands. “Well we know that Drac needs blood.”

 

“Human blood.” Murray elaborated.

 

“Human blood, yes and I would assume that the werewolf eats the same thing that others do.”

 

“Her name is Inmoon.” Mavis added.

 

“Right. Inmoon. But.....what do the others eat?”

 

“What even _are_ they?” Murray asked the group.

 

“Well, we know that Zeyphx is a Warlock but...”

 

All eyes turned to Ruthaven at the sound of his quiet giggling. His eyes widened and he smirked.

 

“Just waiting to be involved in the conversation.”

 

“You know what they all are.” Murray face-palmed.

 

“Yes.” He smiled. “Zeyphx is a Warlock While Lorelay is kinda like a Water Spirit. She's unique and humans never really gave her a name. She's just...Lorelay. Isobel is the Banshee or the Grim Reaper depending on where you live-”

 

“You mean she eats souls?!” Johnny shrieked.

 

“Life energy, but essentially souls yes.” Ruthaven answered before continuing. “I know that Lorelay had a habit of luring people in and eating them but I don't know if it was a certain part or not.”

 

“How are we supposed to feed them human flesh, never mind the fact that they're _statues_ , but that isn't the easiest or most legal thing to just go grab.” Johnny asked.

 

“What about human’s who are already dead?” Mavis suggested.

 

“That’s called grave robbery Mavis.” Frank said. “I can tell you exactly how badly human’s react to that.”

 

“I mean what if we got permission? A Donation or something like that? The story’s spread pretty far. Don’t you think that someone might want to help?”

 

Silence stretched through the group as they pondered the idea.

 

“I don’t know…..” Johnny muttered as he scratched his head. “I mean….it’s possible. But I really doubt someone is going to do that. We might be able to get something from a blood bank but how the heck do we get it into them is the problem.”

 

“What’s a blood bank?” Wayne asked.

 

“Oh. It’s, like, this place that keeps blood that human’s donate for transfusions. Like, when someone gets hurt and looses too much blood they can it replaced.” Johnny answered.

 

“Just human blood in itself may be enough to revive Inmoon but she will be weak. Very weak. It will take her more time than any of the others to recover.” Ruthaven supplied.

 

“Think that would work for Lorelay too?” Murray asked.

 

“Possibly, but it would be the same situation for her as with Inmoon.” Ruthaven replied, scratching his chin.

 

“Johnny, can you find one of these blood banks and contact them?” Mavis asked.

 

“Probably but….I mean….dude, that’s a weird thing to ask.”

 

“Just try. We’ve finally figured out how to wake them.” Mavis said as she hugged him tightly. “After three years I can get my dad back.”

 

“I’ll try Mavy.” He replied quietly as he gripped her back.

 

“We’ll all look and make calls and see what we can find.” Frank said with certainty.

 

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to access computers in silence. Hope hung anew in the air and with it came the spark of energy revived. Johnny and Mavis found themselves smiling genuinely as they both rushed off together.

 

“We could get him back!” Mavis gasped in excitement as she leaped into Johnny’s arms once they had reached their shared room.

 

“I know!” Johnny grinned. “I’ve missed him too.”

 

“Do you think we’ll wake him fast enough? I mean….before?” She bit her lip.

 

“I really hope so.” He grinned.

 

“Do you think he’ll be mad?” She looked at him, worried.

 

“It’s a baby not a bomb. He’ll be overjoyed.” Johnny laughed as he rubbed her belly affectionately.

 

“I mean about us not being married yet.” She deadpanned.

 

“Oh.” His eyes grew wide. “Maayyyyybeeee?” He grimaced. “We just…..we wanted him there for the wedding.”

 

“I know but what if he gets mad?” She whispered.

 

“Babe.” Johnny responded gently as he grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. “He’s your dad. I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen him get mad at you.” He grinned before his face fell. “It’s me I’m worried about.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be okay.” She said before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

 

His face brightened with a grin as he spun to retrieve his laptop from his bedside table drawer. He leaned back on the silken sheets and set to work as Mavis left to tend to the goings on in the Hotel. She never really knew exactly how difficult of job it was, keeping track of every little thing inside such a large castle. Her father had seemed to manage it with such poise and, instead of the grace her father possessed, she tended to lose her temper easily. At times she was much less polite in situations that her father could have handled with ease.

 

She sighed to herself as she passed by the ballroom. Housekeeping was working carefully to remove the blackened scorching from the petrified pillars. She took a deep breath and continued down the hall, shoes emitting a muffled click with each step she took on the ornate carpet beneath her. She felt pity for the young woman who had awoken Viore. She only hoped they could save the child’s eyes. Such a cruel reward that would be for her task, an eternity of blindness. She was hero to monster kind and Mavis intended to treat her as such.

 

She held her head high, though her spirits were still low. Like a true Dracula she pressed on despite the darkness that filled her heart. She entered the Lobby and began the task of resetting order and maintaining a calm demeanor throughout the hotel. She set tasks for each staff member who had no grave injuries from Viore’s awakening and the hours flew by as she did all within her power to care for the emergency at hand.

 

As Monster kind finally began to feel a renewed sense of hope, far across the globe, a different sort of community had begun to regroup. Their own sense of courage and purpose had been reborn with the emergence of the Vours and the great catastrophe that had taken place. They gathered in the darkened, quite places of the world to commune with one another. They whispered tales brought to each guild by clever spies sent unto the world to gather information. The guilds had learned from the tales of their ancestors that planning and knowledge were vital to their purpose.

 

So, they whispered tales to one another and together the guilds convened in a great gathering not seen in centuries. The time they had been waiting for had come. Their enemy had revealed themselves and, at present time were weak and distracted. Together the Slayers Guilds from across the world would make a decision regarding the fate of all monster kind.

 

They shrouded themselves in shadow and secrecy and had learned this method so well that not even their mightiest foe, the great Demon Lord, Prince of Darkness, Dracula himself had not discovered their whereabouts. In fact the believed them to be an extinct group otherwise he would not had taken such a bold risk in revealing their existence.

 

“That risk will cost that Demon It’s life.” The strong voice boomed throughout the room. Carrying with it a sense of absolute certainty. “Three years ago we lost one of our own who bravely faced our long dormant foe. We will have vengeance.”

 

The room cheered a great cacophony of rage and blood-lust.

 

Even as, in unknown numbers, human’s plotted their demise monster kind felt themselves gaining confidence and power. Mavis regained her courage and took to her responsibilities with new strength. She knew what to do and her authority gave others comfort. Though she panicked inside one could not tell by looking at her. She ordered monsters and humans alike this way and that, offering apologies and condolences as she went. Having finally restored balance and order to the hotel she allowed herself to take a deep breath and lean forward against the front desk.

 

She sighed as she began to gather her thoughts together.

 

 _“_ _Everything will be okay.”_ She thought to herself. _“Everything is going to be okay now.”_

 

Even as she allowed herself this little break a Witch maid came racing to the front desk, mouth open as she took panicked breaths and gazed upon Mavis with terror.

 

“My Lady.” She hesitantly spoke. “I’m afraid there’s been a bit of an accident.”

 

Mavis glanced down at the black smears on the Witch’s face and hands and a cold feeling settled in her stomach.

 

“Well….” The Witch started. “We were cleaning off your father….well it sounds wrong when I put it like that.” she winced.

 

“What happened?!” Mavis snapped.

 

“My Lady, it was an accident.” The Witch blubbered as she backed away. “We were being gentle you must understand.”

 

“What happened!?” Mavis roared.

 

“Well…..Morana….She….slipped.” The Witch wrung her hands together. “Fell hard My Lady. I’m afraid….his hand….she broke it off.”

 

“SHE WHAT?!” Mavis shrieked in rage and in s gust of wind she was gone.

 

Mavis flew through the halls in a blind panic, mind racing as she neared the ballroom where her father still stood. She screeched to a halt in the doorway and stomped over to the terrified group of Witches gathered together in front of her father’s stone form.

 

“It was an accident.” Morana whispered guiltily and Mavis shoved her aside to survey the damage herself.

 

She gasped in horror as she saw the crumbled remains of her father’s stone hand, shattered on the sparkling floor beneath him. His outstretched arm now ended in a mere stump. She bent down, hands shaking, to lift a piece of the rubble and remove his wedding band and clench it in her palm. She stood, silent and shaking for a few minutes before she whirled on the group of Witches behind her in a fit of rage.

 

“How dare you!!!!” Her voice thundered through the room. “How dare you!” Tears formed in her eyes.

 

The Witches backed away, eyes wide in fear.

 

“He isn’t just a statue!” She yelled.

 

“We know-” Mavis cut the Witch off with a shout.

 

“He’s my _father_! I trusted you to treat him with respect! Look at what you’ve done!” She bared her fangs in anger as tears fell down her cheeks.

 

“We’re sorry.” One of the Witches whispered.

 

“Sorry won’t fix this you old hag!!!” Mavis shrieked.

 

“Mavis!” Eunice’s voice echoed across the ballroom.

 

“Go away!” Mavis snarled.

 

“Stop this right now!” Eunice yelled. “It was an accident.”

 

“They _broke_ off his hand!” Mavis spun to face her approaching Aunt.

 

“Sweetie.” Wanda said as she entered the room. “It’ll be okay.”

 

“You all can get out of here.” Eunice glared fiercely at the group of Witches who scrambled for the door.

 

“You need to act according to your class.” Eunice scolded.

 

“We watched him regrow limbs honey.” Wanda said with a comforting touch of her paw. “It’ll all be okay.”

 

Mavis wiped away the tears from her cheeks before tucking the ring into a small pocket sewn into her dress. She looked once more at the broken appendage before her eyes grew wide.

 

“Holy rabies.” She whispered as she drew her face nearer to the broken section. “Holy rabies!”

 

“What?” Wanda and Eunice asked.

 

“Do you see that.” Mavis responded, pointing to shattered stump. “Those are bones. Stone bones and that,” She pointed to another section. “is an artery.”

 

She stared at her Aunt’s with wide eyes.

 

“They aren’t just statues!” She yelled. “Everything is still intact inside too! That means that we can drill in and access the arteries directly! That’s how we can feed them!” She shrieked before running through the hotel in search of Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God this chapter was fricken awful to write. So sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated. The ONLY computer in our house broke and I finally managed to find one for a good price and now I’M BAAAAAAACK!!!! Again, so sorry! Also sorry if this chapter seems a bit forced…..cause it was.


End file.
